Winter White
by pippa swan
Summary: She misses everything. AU.


**Title**; Winter White.

**Author**; Face the sky, (_aka me_)

**Genre**; Romance, General, Friendship.

**Rating**; PG, I think.

**Summery**; She misses everything.

**Copywrite**; I don't own anything.

**Author's Note**; This is just something I whipped up a few hours ago. I was wanting to do something with Claire and Sylar ( or Gabriel, whichever you perfer ) and finally typed this up. I kind of like it, it's not the best, but I'm satisfied with it. The only problem is that I think it ends a little too suddenly, like it makes me want to write more and figure out who they're going to be, you know? I don't know, keep an eye out for a sequel to this one shot, maybe.

* * *

_My daddy said keep away from Juliet_

* * *

"Got everything you need, Claire-bear?"

"Yes, dad."

She smiles and goes to hug him.

"Oh, I'm going to miss you."

He wraps his arms around his daughter and squeezes.

"Dad, I'll be back in a few weeks."

She looks up at him and smiles and she doesn't want to let go.

"I know but, it'll just seem longer without you here," He takes a deep breath, "Plus, who will listen to my complaints about work?"

Her brow creases and she hits him lightly on his left arm, "The paper company isn't that bad."

"No, no, you're right. I just don't want you to go."

He sighs and lets go of her, his arms drop to his side, "Now, no funky business there, young lady."

She can just imagine his finger waging in front of her face.

She scoffs, "It's just cheer camp dad."

"I know, but you'll be on your own and there's sure to be parties ... Not to mention you're a beautiful young lady. There's a bunch of creeps out there."

"Dad," She frowns, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I know, I know. Worrying will only lead to a heart attack and gray hair," He sighs and rolls his eyes, "Just promise me you won't do anything your mother wouldn't do? Promise you'll be safe?"

She sees only concern in his eyes and she can't help but grin and sniffle, "I promise."

Just then, the bus pulls up and she watches as the other girls crowd around the doors.

"Good-bye, daddy. I'll miss you."

She hugs him, turns around, and gets on the bus.

"I'll see you soon, Claire-bear."

---

"Isn't this exciting?"

Claire frowns when a girl with short brown hair yells next to her.

She only grins - it's small of course - and nods her head, "Yeah, this should be fun."

Claire misses home already.

---

The buildings aren't too shabby, maybe a few spiders here and there, but overall, it's a pretty decent place.

The room she's staying in has five beds and she hopes that the girls saved one for her.

And by the time she enters the room, she sees four other girls putting their stuff away. She can't help but feel a little bit awkward as she sets her bags beside her bed. She bites her lips, takes a deep breath, and unzips her bag only to make sure she appears to be busy.

"Hey, Claire right?"

The blonde glances up, "Oh ... yeah, that's right."

"I'm Vivian," The red head grins and sits herself down on Claire's bed, "Don't worry about the other girls, most of them are unbelievably nice."

Claire notes how Vivian says mostly, meaning that the majority probably aren't.

"Anyway, you officially have a friend here."

Claire notices that she grins like there's no tomorrow.

_Great._

_---_

Practice isn't so terrible as Claire expects. Sure, there are those girls that glance her way and go whisper to their posse, but other than that, she basically focuses on her moves.

By the time it's over, the sun is setting and girls are starting to disappear off of the field.

Instead of following, Claire sits herself down on the grass and watches the sun set.

She should notice that whenever she's alone - alone to her thoughts - she notices a dull ache in her chest. It's only been eight hours and she's already home sick.

_Get a hold of yourself, _She thinks bitterly, clenching her fists around the grass around her, _Don't you dare cry._

Of course, nothing really happens the way she plans.

---

The moon's already out and the outside lamps are already on when she decides to stop crying and head back to her room.

It's start snowing half way there and Claire curses the snow. She starts shivering.

Why can't it be like home where it snows but melts right way?

She clenches her jaw and tries to ignore the biting chill going through her clothes.

She hates the cold.

She can't remember ever being this cold - she has been chilly before, but never a breath taking, skin bruising chill. And if she has ever experienced this type of cold, she doesn't remember.

_Thank God._

---

The next morning she wakes up before the other girls and she notices, when she looks out the window, that it's already dark. But now, she's scowling and her jaw clenches again. There's at least a foot of snow on the ground.

Ignoring her anxiety of the snow and cold, she stood from the bed, entered the bathroom, and locked the door.

She is sure she just needs a hot shower.

---

She isn't sure what she was thinking before taking a shower, but when she looks out the window again, she still sees white. The snow didn't disappear while she was in the bathroom.

After dressing, she checks her clock and sighs when she sees it just turned 7:00 AM.

Instead of taking out her book she is planning to read, she gets her boots and jacket on.

When she finishes, she quietly opens the door, sticking her head out to make sure no one was out. After that, she silently closes the door behind her and walks towards the doors.

Outside, she immediately feels the heat leave her, welcoming in a gust of chilly wind. And instead of turning back toward the doors, she walks away from building A, hearing the snow crunch with every step.

_The snow's actually really pretty, _She notes the sparkles the snow has in front of her, perfectly smooth.

She sighs and watches her breath disappear in front of her.

Without noticing, she slips.

"Damn it!"

She's sure her cursing isn't that loud, but she still hears someone laughing behind her.

"You okay?"

And the more she sits there, her bum getting soaked with snow, the voice gets closer and she hears crunching a few feet behind her.

"That was quite the fall."

She looks up at the person with wide eyes.

He only laughs some more.

"Are you alright?"

And that's when she finally notices his hand stretched out towards her. Snapping out of it, she grabs his hand with her own and struggles up to her feet.

"Thank you .."

She looks down at her snow covered boots when she lets go of his hand.

"No problem," He grins, looking down at her as she looks at her shoes.

She finally looks up at him, offering him one of her small smiles.

"I'm Gabriel," He stretches out his hand once again.

She cupped her own hand in his, "I'm Claire."

She still hates snow.


End file.
